Resentment
by jbezzy2easy
Summary: Bonnie worries that Damon resents her after everything…he does but not for the reason's she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was inspired by Bamon week and Kat saying that Damon and Bonnie are going to maybe have some resentment issues when the season begins. I hope you guys enjoy and forgive any typos.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to someone else. I don't own anything.

The engine sputters, coughing up exhaust like a final breath.

Then nothing but silence.

Bonnie's head drops onto the steering wheel. Her sigh of exasperation ringing heavy.

This can't be happening. Or it could because she was Bonnie Bennett. Her life was a series of unfortunate events. She didn't need Lemony Snicket to know that this was the case. How else could she explain being stuck on a dirt road in 100 degree temps?

No A/C. No cell signal. And no sign of rescue since no one knew what she was actually doing. She couldn't have told them. Not Caroline. Not Stefan. Definitely not Damon. She was doing this for them. For him.

Because the ugliest truth was that they no longer saw her as Bonnie. They saw her as the reason that Elena was forced to sleep away the century. Bonnie was the reason that Caroline lost one of her best friends and the reason that Stefan lost his first love. Well, not entirely on the last one. Most importantly, it was her fault that Damon couldn't have the life he so desperately wanted. That he couldn't have the person he so desperately craved.

So no she couldn't call for help, but even if she could. She wouldn't. Especially not from him.

Feeling weighed down by the heaviness of her thoughts, Bonnie steps out of the car to loosen her limbs. The sun beats down on her. The reality of her self-imposed exile causes her sag a little against the heated car.

Something about the way the sun-soaked vehicle heats her entire being reminds her of Damon. When he hovered above her before placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. He'd had too much grace for someone so deadly. And even though she was in pain, fearing that her next heartbeat would be her last. His kiss. The feel of his lips. His oaky scent. The weight of him pressed down against her. The heady combination of all of the above are the things she remembers most from that moment on the precipice of death.

The sound of 70's rock pulsating against the sun beams stops her thinking. The sleek blue body of a familiar Camaro comes into view.

She can't believe it. It can't be him. Maybe he has his own Silas. A doppelganger. One with the same dreadful taste in classic cars and classic rock.

The car moves close enough so that she can make out faultless alabaster skin. Her Damon senses tingle. She knows it's him. She's like Spiderman when it comes to recognizing his presence.

After wringing the nervousness out of her hands, Bonnie decides that the best course of action is to ignore him and the butterflies that he has induced by escaping back into the safety of her traitorous car. No way was she facing him. He'd think she was being a yellow-bellied coward for sneaking off without the slightest hint of a goodbye.

She pulls the handle. The door won't open. It's locked. _Dammit_.

He is getting closer.

She tugs on the door again. Nothing. She runs to the passenger's side. This door is also locked. At this point she is seriously entertaining the idea of throwing a rock through the window if it means escaping him.

His car stops parallel to hers on the dirt road.

Too late.

She thuds her head down on the car window in defeat. There's no way that this was going to be painless. She might as well start mentally preparing now. Before she can build the first wall of her emotional self-preservation, his calloused hand is on her elbow. Turning her to face him. She allows her body to be shifted, but she refuses to meet his glacial gaze. No way is USS Bonnie going to willingly hit that iceberg.

"Bonnie." He breathes her name. His hand still holding onto her elbow. Being this close is making her dizzy. He shouldn't get to say her name like that. Like it fills up his lungs. Like it's a part of him.

Still it gets her. She looks up. His face is closer than she imagined. She inhales him and his proximity.

"Why are you here?" She questions softly.

"You looked lonely." He smirks. Backing up to give her the space he incorrectly assumes she needs.

"Funny. I don't feel lonely."

"I read your body language. It was begging for my company."

"You're illiterate."

"You pronounced irresistible wrong."

She says nothing. Ignoring a joke that hits closer to home than he could probably ever fathom.

Damon abhors the silence. He tries to break it. "Bon-" he begins with an unnaturally serious tone.

Bonnie interrupts unwilling to go there just yet. "No chance you spent any of your wasted eternity learning how to operate on past their prime vehicles?

He shakes his hand as he joins her in leaning against the locked car. Shades in place, he is the epitome of cool.

Bonnie takes a moment to admire him and all of his bad-boy glory. "I knew you were all beauty and no brains." She scoffs.

Damon smiles. It feels familiar. She smiles back. "I appreciate the compliment, I think" he says.

Silence. Again. This conversation is headed to the graveyard. That thought should make Bonnie happy. It's what she wanted after all. To get away from this. From him with as little injury as possible. But the thought that it might come sooner than she imagined was upsetting.

"How did you find me?" she finally asks, nudging his shoulder to pull him away from his thoughts.

A sheepish grin covers his face. "Well…"

She waits from him to finish. When he doesn't, she prods him again, looking up at him with sultry emerald eyes under heavy lashes. " _Damon_."

He sighs. Even he isn't dead enough to resist that look. "I may have did a thing that you're probably not going to like."

Bonnie starts to protest.

Damon continues over her, " _But_ it was only so that I could stop you from doing something stupid."

He pauses. Preparing himself to be pummeled by the feisty witch as soon as the truth of his bad behavior is shared. Finally he admits, "It's likely that I compelled the entire morning staff at Verizon. Not for anything extraordinary evil though. I just needed them to get out of my way while I tracked your phone. And also to like my selfies on Instagram."

Bonnie is quiet. His words wash over her. Her first instinct is to be angry. She decides it's best to run with that. Ignoring whatever his possible motivations could have been, she concentrates instead on the act itself. Damon being Damon. Doing what he wants no matter who is hurt in the process. No matter if she is hurt in the process.

"Just to be clear your morning consisted of magically manipulating others and violating my privacy?" she questions with venom coating her tone.

"Caroline couldn't find you. Stefan couldn't reach you. But Ken and Barbie decided it was best to let you go through whatever _this_ is alone. I, on the other hand, remembered your penchant for doing really stupid self-sacrificial things in secret. So I thought it was best to make sure this wasn't that."

Damon doesn't show one sign of contrition. Instead, he actually looks pleased with himself and his work.

"That still doesn't give you the right." She argues.

"Bon you really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth on this one. A tall, dark, and handsome walking wet dream came to rescue you from hellish temps and a blown engine. You're welcome." He says in a manner that borders demeaning.

"I didn't and I don't need rescuing."

Instead of replying he nods in the direction of her unmoving automobile. And he has the gall to look smug about it. She wanted to throttle him. And not in a sexy way, but in a very violent way. Maybe a little bit of sexiness. But mostly violence.

"So I could use a little bit of help on the transportation side of things, but did you stop to really think about why I was out here? Aside from wrongly assumed martyr reasons." she spits out, stabbing a finger against his well-sculpted chest. Dammit, she shouldn't be noticing this. She is supposed to be angry not turned on.

"A Wiccan desert retreat?" He questions with an amused smile.

"I'm leaving town." She admits.

He absorbs the blow of her words. His jaw clenches. His mood visibly shifts.

"Why now?" he mutters in a tone icier than his glacial eyes. "Why now? I mean after years of death, destruction, and dating Jeremey. Why leave town now?"

Bonnie adds more distance between them before speaking, "because."

He approaches her not allowing her the space she needs. "That's not a reason. It's an excuse," he fires back.

"I don't have to explain my choices to you. You're definitely not my father, and I'm not even sure that you're still my friend."

"So that's why you snuck off behind everyone's back? Because I didn't give you a friendship bracelet? Or because we haven't had vamp-cakes in a while?"

"Don't do that. Don't trivialize my feelings." She warns.

"What about my feelings. Hmm? Bon-Bon?"

Doesn't he get it? This isn't what she wants to do. It's what she has to do. This will fix everything that Kai broke by tying her life to Elena's. Why is he making this hard?

"I did this for…I know that you stopped coming around because of me. Because of how much seeing me hurts. How can you expect me to ignore that? How can I deal with one of my best friends being in a coma because of me and the other not even being able to be near me anymore?"

She is nearly in tears when she finishes, but Damon stares as though she's grown an extra head. Great. He can't even be a little sensitive towards her confession. Bonnie starts to wipe her eyes. She needs to find a way out of this conversation and fast, before it takes a turn that she can't backtrack from.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You. I know that's why you've all but ignored me! Why you leave any room I'm in. Why we never talk anymore. So while I appreciate you trying to do the right thing by asking me to stay. Don't bother. I know how hard this is for you, me being around. So let me just go and not be around anymore."

Damon tries really hard to understand the witch's spiel. But he can't wrap his head around it. Could Bonnie really think those things about him? After everything they've been through. After everything he's put her through. After everything she's saved him from. "I'm not around because-"

Bonnie interrupts. She doesn't want him to actually voice the words. Saying it herself, seems to hurt less. And at the moment, less of anything was looking favorable. "Because of Elena. You resent me because I'm here and she's not and you…"

Damon slams his hands on the roof of the car denting it in with the sheer force. But it garners the result he desired. Bonnie stops her misinformed rant. He walks so close that they are nearly touching. That he can feel her body heat coming off of her in waves. He towers over her. His face set. His eyes burning like melted ice. "Yes, I resent you."

Bonnie nods sadly. Although, he only confirmed what she knew to be true. The truth still hurts like hell. She is about to speak, when he presses one sole digit against her velvety mouth. He leans down so that there is unwavering eye contact.

"I resent how you lean into my touch. I resent the way your body melded into mine when I kissed. I resent that your smile makes my breath catch. I resent your righteousness. I resent that you challenge me to be better. I resent the fact that my girlfriend is in a coma for at least the next 60 years and I'm not as sad as I should be because I can't stop thinking about you. About kissing you. About holding you. About trying to figure out how I can keep my distance so that I won't ruin you. So that I won't ruin us."

Damon moves his finger from her lips as she struggles to make sense of his statement. "I... Damon…"

He nods. Understanding. He backs away. But not before handing over the keys to his car. Bonnie takes them with a quizzical look.

"You're going to need a car to make your great escape." He supplies.

She tries to give the keys back. "I can't take the Camaro. It's your baby. It's the most important thing in your life." He refuses them, by holding his hands up and backing further away. "Not anymore Bennett."

Bonnie looks down, tightening her grip on the keys. "How are you gonna get back?"

"I'm a vampire. Superhuman speed remember?" he smiles. It's hollow. It's so sad that it breaks her heart.

With a mock salute, he turns around to begin his trek away from her and into a life without her in it.

Being stuck in the 90's with Damon, Bonnie learned two things. He loved his car and he loved Elena. But could all that have really changed so quickly, if he was willing to turn his back on both for her? If this whole time he was only staying away, not because he hated her but because he cared much more than he should.

This was one of those moments Bonnie realized. The ones where your entire life could change if you choose to turn right rather than left. The type of moment you could regret not seizing for the rest of your existence.

Bonniedidn'tt know how long said existence would be. She couldn'tt focus on anything other than this moment. She thought earlier that her life was all Lemony Snicket, but what if she was wrong? What if she had some Caesar in her as well? She could continue to make dorky wordplays in her head while standing in the middle of a dusty road. Or she could go and conquer Rome. Beautiful, exquisite, complex, and complicated Rome.

Bonnie started to run, before she could make sense of what she was actually doing. She just knew that Damon was her Rome. She hoped, obviously, that it would end much better with little to no knifing.

"Damon! Damon!" she yelled.

He turned around. Worry etched on his face until she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

"Ican'tt drive stick," she offers to answer his questioning look. "Also, I really want to kiss you. So that's why I sort of tackled you. I can get down now if you want or…"

Damon silences her with a kiss. A heart-stopping, insides-melting, earth-shattering kiss. Their lips move together in sync as though they were already acquainted and looked forward to many encounters in the future. There was no room for resentment in the meeting of their mouths or the tight pressing of their bodies together. And Bonnie found that she was infinitely grateful for that.

#


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you guys asked for a continuation, so here it is. I apologize for any grammatical errors and/or typos.**

After a few gentle and some not so gentle kisses Bonnie and Damon agreed to take things slow or something equally as unrushed. As, Elena was still a very BIG factor in both of their lives, and the idea of betraying her made Bonnie feel ill at ease.

A little later Damon was driving her home to Whitmore, her escape plan officially foiled. But she couldn't muster up the energy to be too disappointed about it.

Once on campus, they parted with a sinfully wonderful goodbye kiss that effectively stopped her breathing for 30 seconds at minimum. Damon managed to untangle from their embrace, only to drag a lustful stare up and down her body. With goosebumps and wobbling knees she made her way to her dorm.

But that was the last she laid eyes on the vampire and that was four days ago. This time though, the avoidance issue was all on her.

Bonnie was being sequestered by guilt of the ugliest kind. It was one thing to hot and heavy fantasize about playing tonsil hockey with your crush. It was wholly another to actually participate in provocative kisses when said crush also happens to be your best friend's one true love.

The guilt had hit her bad as soon as she walked through the door and hadn't let up since. In fact it was starting to weigh her down more than her $100 textbooks.

Still she had no long term plans for conquering her Damon diet. So she made the decision to gorge on chocolates and Charmed re-runs until the guilt went away or her feelings for Damon did. Thus far, she wasn't having much success.

Bonnie throws a glance in the direction of her assigned reading. Two hours had trickled by and yet she still found herself on page one. With a sigh she pulls her laptop closer, just as she was about tap her trackpad to bring the Halliwell sisters to life, there's a knock on the door.

She moves her computer and starts walking to the door. "Care, have I told you how much I appreciate you not pulling the door off its hinges when you forget your key? It's one of the many reasons I…" Bonnie stops mid-sentence, when she sees Damon, not her roommate, leaning against the doorjamb as though he owns it.

The first thought she has is how incredibly good he looks. The second thought, is that she shouldn't be having the first thought. The third is that maybe she should just close the door in his face and hide under the covers. In the time she spends rendering a decision, he enters the room and plops down on her bed. Grabbing Ms. Cuddles right away. Dammit if it isn't the cutest thing she's seen in four days.

 _Status update: crumbling resolve._

"So hi," he says with his eyes still on the bear. "Hi," she returns softly.

"Try not to let this go to your head, but you were right." She raises an eyebrow in question. "Avoiding each other is a bitch."

"I've not been avoiding you. I've just been busy…with homework." Damon looks towards her laptop where Charmed is still paused. "Right. I forgot you were majoring in Netflix."

"Don't be a brat. Netflix is just part of my warm-up exercises for studying. The brain is a muscle and if you don't properly prepare it before putting it to work you could get a strain."

"So hiding in a blanket fort with your laptop had nothing to do with mauling my face with your lips?" he smirks.

Bonnie looks horrified, "Excuse me?"

Covering the bear's ears he asks loudly, "Oh should I not let Ms. Cuddles in on the secret?"

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have someone to terrorize? Please don't say it's me."

Placing the bear back on the bed, Damon replies, "Ah Bon-Bon, I'm actually here to take you on the best date of your life."

Bonnie is unable to hide her surprise at his words. She also isn't able to ignore the fluttering in her heart. "I thought we agreed to take it slow. I mean if we were to take anything…anywhere then it would be at a snail's pace."

"No. I don't think I agreed to that. That sounds like a bad idea. I don't do bad ideas," he answers, standing up so that he is now facing her.

"Damon."

"Bonnie," he whines with a pout.

Nothing good can ever come from him learning how adorable he can actually be. No good could come from his adorableness and her willingness to acknowledge it. Period. This was a mountain of trouble and Bonnie needed to deescalate fast.

"I can't. I have homework and then studying and as you so astutely pointed out I also have a packed Netflix queue that needs to be dwindled down."

"And does any of that sound more appealing than quality time with your favorite Salvatore?"

 _No. Hell no,_ her traitorous mind yells at her. But her mouth says, "Well, no. But Stefan didn't ask me out, you did."

"Funny witch. Really funny," he says dryly.

"Seriously though. Thank you for the offer, but..." she trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence and have their interaction be over. But fearing the consequences of it being prolonged to dinner and a movie.

Damon is quiet for a while. Unnaturally so. Bonnie worries that he's plotting world domination, but then he finally speaks. "Answer one question for me and then I'll go."

She doesn't trust his acquiescence. Damon is the type to never say die. Though, his stubbornness was surprisingly sexy. But then again, lately she was finding everything about the vampire to be sexy.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, "Promise?"

"I would say scout's honor, but they were never in the business of recruiting handsome devils such as myself."

"Probably less that, and more of the fact that boy scouts probably didn't even exist when you were a kid."

"Hey. How old do you think I am?" he asks with false indignation.

"Ask the question," she orders.

Damon clears his throat for effect, "Do you fancy yourself a roller-skater?"

Bonnie furrows her brow and purses her lips trying to see through the confusion surrounding Damon's question. Just as she is about to open her mouth with a reply, Damon pulls her into a bridal carry.

Then everything is moving at the speed of light. The halls of her dorm building flash before her as Damon uses his supernatural speed to transport them. The air feels unsettled in their wake. Being in Damon's arms leaves her unsettled.

The closeness assaults her senses. She feels him everywhere and all over.

Sooner than she can blink an eye, the whole experience is over and she is in the passenger's seat of Damon's car with her seat belt on. The vampire in question is already pulling his Camaro out onto the road.

"Let me out Damon," She growls while fiddling with the belt. Damon places a strong hand over her own to stop her movements. _That hand is magic_ , she thinks.

"Look Hermione, you don't have a broomstick waiting to catch you, so are you sure you want out of a moving car?" He questions sensibly. "Besides, if I let you out then you'll miss all the fun."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, and it appears as though she's given up her plans of an escape…for now. Damon moves his hand back to the steering wheel, and she watches it go with a pang of sadness.

"Oh yeah because being abducted is so much fun," she remarks.

He smiles. They've found their playful rhythm again. "Nuh-uh. No way you get to be the victim. I'm the one in danger of incurring the wrath of a very powerful witch who could easily turn this gorgeous face into something repulsive."

"I think anyone forced to spend time with you is a victim."

"Keep up the sweet talk and I might start to think you really do like me," he grins, but his tone doesn't feel as playful as before.

Bonnie knows this conversation is headed for dangerous territory. She needs to steer them somewhere safe. "You could at least show some contrition," she scolds.

Damon thinks about this for a moment. Not saying a thing, but tilting his head and scrunching up an eye in deep concentration. After a moment he returns back to normal. "You know what? I am sorry."

Bonnie laughs. She doesn't buy his act for one moment. "No you're not."

"Oh not for stealing you from your binge-marathon. I'm sorry that I'm about to kick your butt in rollerblading 90's style," he says with a full-on grin that is teeming with childlike joy.

He looks so excited. So cute. Bonnie hates to bring him back to earth, but she must. Regular Damon is insufferable. Damon with a big-head is just bad for the environment. "This is gonna suck for you," she begins

The confusion is clear on his face when he asks, "What is?"

"You probably thought that we'd go skating and you'd have to teach me everything. Which is a win-win for you because you get to impress me your extensive skating know-how and you'd get to feel me up while I stumbled around," she explains.

"And how exactly is any of that supposed to suck?"

"It sucks for you because I spent every summer before high school at the skating rink. So I'm already pretty damn good."

He lets this sink in. "I might have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't mastered."

"Or vice versa."

"As if I wasn't already excited." Bonnie releases an unladylike snort before playfully punching Damon in the arm. "Shut up and drive the car."

"Yes ma'am," he replies with an unconvincingly stern face.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet without anything of note transpiring. A few sighs, some deep breaths, and the soundtrack of the tires chugging along the deserted road. Somewhere in the midst of all of this, Bonnie closes her eyes trying to hold onto the night, the feeling of anticipation, and Damon.

The car stops. He shuts if off before announcing, "We're here."

Bonnie opens her eyes. Searching around. She sees an empty grocery store parking lot. But never one to judge a book by its cover, she looks again. "Am I missing something? Is the skating rink being magically cloaked?"

"Nope."

"So you intentionally took me on a date to a parking lot? Are you planning on courting me or murdering me?"

"You have no imagination," Damon says before getting out of the car. He opens the trunk and starts to remove skating gear, Bonnie saddles up next to him.

"Are you going to explain what we are doing here?"

"It's self-explanatory. Look around."

"Okay. Maybe let's just try to use our words."

"Well where mere mortals will see the parking lot for the Piggly Wiggly. I see an empty space with plenty of room to skate. Lots of privacy, in case you want to get frisky, and an unobstructed view of the stars. Plus, I have a playlist loaded up of all of our favorite 90's hits that we can blast as loud as we want," he clarifies while looking pleased with himself.

Bonnie decides to let him have a big-head about this. He did a good job. She leans on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. Her guilt lessening the longer she stands in his presence.

"Ready?" he asks looking at her with pale eyes glowing in the moonlight.

She nods. Unsure whether or not his question has a deeper meaning. But unable to make herself care about that at the moment. Her problems would be there in the morning, but this night…this night was theirs.


End file.
